


Assassins

by PossessedJoker



Category: John Wick (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Romance, Swearing, dont really know what to tag haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessedJoker/pseuds/PossessedJoker
Summary: When the world is threatened by an alien army, Nick Fury ask John Wick, the boogeyman, to join the Avengers Initiative.John Wick and Natasha Romanoff have more in common than they think.A Natasha Romanoff love story.A Marvel/John Wick crossover story.You don’t need to have seen John Wick, however there are references. I suggest you watch John Wick if you haven’t seen it as it is amazing.





	1. Prologue

"I've got red in my ledger, and I'd like to wipe it out." - Natasha Romanoff

 

"John wasn't exactly the boogeyman...he was the one you sent to kill the fucking boogeyman." - About John Wick


	2. Song List

Born For This - The Score

"We are the warriors, who learned to love the pain, we come from different places but have the same name. Cause we were born for this."

Lions Inside - Valley Of Wolves

"In a game where only the strong survive, only the strong survive. These chains will not hold me down, they'll break and fall to the ground. Can't tame these lions inside."

Glitter and Gold - Barns Courtney

"Do you walk in the valley of kings? Do you walk in the shadow of men who sold their live to a dream? Do you ponder the manner of thing in the dark, the dark, the dark." 

Survivor - Destiny's Child

"I'm a survivor, I'm not gonna give up, I'm not gonna stop, I'm gonna work harder, I'm a survivor, I'm gonna make it, I will survive."

Human - Rag n Bone Man

"I'm only human after all, don't put the blame on me, don't put your blame on me."

Soldier - Fleurie

"Soldier keep on marching on, head down till the work is done. Waiting on that morning sun, soldier keep on marching on."


	3. The Avengers Initiative

Dark eyes opened to the slight sound of a door opening, the sound would go unnoticed by any amateur, he however was no amateur. Slipping his hand under the pillow, he pulled out his sleek gun in one fluid movement, aiming it at the bedroom door and waiting. Swiftly standing from the mattress, he stood by the side of the door as it slowly peeled open. Seeing the shadow of a body entering the room he cocked his gun against their head, his eyebrow raising in curiosity as the man froze but didn't seem at all threatened.

 

"Mr Wick, pleasure to meet you."

 

"Who are you?" John growled out the words, his gun never leaving the intruder as he walked around so he could be face to face with the stranger. 

 

"My name is Nick Fury, I run S.H.I.E.L.D and I'm here because the world needs your help."

 

"I'm retired." Always a man of little words, John cautiously lowered his gun slightly.

 

"The world will be burning in the next few days as aliens rain from the heavens to destroy us, we need your skill set Mr Wick."

 

"Aliens?" Dropping the gun completely to his side, John raised his eyebrows in a disbelief, his tone laced with humour.

 

"You won't believe anything you don see with your own eyes, I already know that Mr Wick, but I know that you want to keep living and if we don't stop what is going to happen, then living won't be possible for the human race anymore. Here's my card, look me up and if you decide you want to help save this damn world we live in, then call me and we'll pick you up." Taking a small black card with a S.H.I.E.L.D logo out of his leather jacket, Fury offered the card to John.

 

"I'll find you." Refusing to take the card, John stared into his eyes without budging, his stare could make anyone squirm uncomfortably. Breaking the eye contact, Fury nodded, turning and walking away without another word, shutting the door behind him, leaving John Wick to his thoughts. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Shall we play Doctor?" The recognisable voice of Tony Stark filled his ears as he confidently strode through a corridor, entering into a large main area where the Avengers were seated.

 

"Who the hell are you?" Spinning around out the room, Tony jumped in surprise at the suited person stood sternly behind him.

 

"Ah so you decided to come. This is John Wick, the last member of this little team." Fury smirked, glad the assassin decided to come.

 

Natasha jumped up from her chair, her eyes wide in surprise as she stared at the legend before her, "holy shit...Baba Yaga."

 

"So you've heard of me." John ran his calculating eyes over her, analysing her and seeing the recognisable stance of an skilled fighter.

 

"The boogeyman?" Banner frowned, translating the Russian name in confusion. 

 

"Hold on, how the hell did he get on this ship which is hundreds of feet in the air?" Tony rolled his eyes, scanning the new member.

 

"You want my skill set, then I want poof of these so called aliens." Ignoring the comments, John spoke directly to Fury who pointed to Thor before replying.

 

"He's a god, an alien, that enough proof?" Lifting his hammer after glancing at Fury, Thor summoned a small jolt of lighting to show Wick.

 

"Impressive,"John nodded his head in appraisal, "who's the target?"

 

"Loki, my brother, he has stolen a powerful relic called the Tesseract and intends to rule for humans with his army of alien soldiers." Thor looked down ashamed as he spoke.

 

"We have him in custody, but we don't have the Tesseract."

 

"I'll go find out where it is." Turning to leave the room, John stopped as Fury hastily spoke.

 

"No, we need him alive," Thor interrupted Fury before he could finish.

 

"I will not allow anyone to harm Loki. He may be beyond reason, but he is my brother."

 

"Romanoff will go, you can go as backup." Ruby continued to speak as if Thor had not just interrupted him. 

 

"What makes tall, dark and handsome so important, we already have the team members, he wasn't in any of the briefs on the Avengers Initiative." Tony spoke up sarcastically, shrinking back at the glare he received from John and missing the alarmed look Natasha sent him.

 

"Mr Wick has killed over 70 Russian gang members in the last two days and single handedly destroyed the Russian underground influence in New York City because days after his wife died, they stole his car and killed his dog. He could single handedly take everyone in this room down if he wanted, that's why we need him Mr Stark." At Fury's words, John calmly walked out the room with Natasha as Tony and the rest of the Avengers looked on shocked by the information.

 

John didn't hear any of the arguments about his presence being on the team as he was already out of the room and making his way to Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - This is my first time writing Marvel and John Wick, but I just saw John Wick 3 and Endgame again and I knew I had to make something.


	4. Be seeing you.

"There's not many people who can sneak up on me." Loki grinned, turning round to stare at Natasha as he spoke.

 

"But you figured I'd come." John stood in he shadows, watching calmly, yet alert.

 

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm, and I would co-operate." Loki spoke with an aura of smug confidence, completely oblivious to the third person in the room.

 

"I want to know what you've done with Agent Barton." Natasha spoke sternly, straight to the point with no fuss.

 

"I would say I've expanded his mind."

 

"And once you've won, once you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Stepping closer to the glass separating them, Natasha crossed her arms.

 

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" The smug smile on Loki's face infuriated John, however he remained where he was, knowing Natasha had a plan. 

 

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt."

 

"Tell me." Narrowing his eyes, John watched on as Loki comfortably sat down, like a toddler waiting for a bedtime story. John didn't like how calm Loki seemed, he didn't seem like a man who had been caught. 

 

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I ah...well I made a name for myself. I have a vey specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD's radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call. " John rose his eyebrow, not many people would refuse to complete a mission, especially for SHIELD from what he had read in his research. Either Barton really liked her or was a very good man who saw redemption in everyone. John frowned lightly at the thought, he would have killed her without question before his retirement but now...he wasn't so sure.

 

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

 

"Not let you out." Loki leaned forwards ginning psychotically at her words.

 

"No, but I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

 

"Regimes fall every day. I ten not to weep over that. I'm Russian... Or I was."

 

"And what are you now?" Loki spoke after a brief pause.

 

"It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out. " Natasha's words caused John to evaluate his own life, if he could wipe out the red in his ledger, would he? He had killed hundreds and never had a second thought until he met Helen, except she was gone now and he was alone once more. He was the Baba Yaga, the boogeyman, this life was all he had.

 

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red? Dreykov's daughter, São Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, its gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are part of you and they will never go away." Loki charged forwards, banging his fist on the glass as Natasha back away feigning fright, John silently pulling his gun from the back of his trousers, "I wont touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear. And then, he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain, you mewling quim."

 

Natasha spun around to put her back to Loki at the words, pretending to cry as she spoke softly, brokenly, "you're a monster."

 

"Oh no,"Loki laughed, "you bought the monster."

 

"So, Banner, that's your play." The fake crying stopped, her back straightening as she turned around with victory in her eyes, even John was impressed with her skills. 

 

"What?" John actually nearly laughed at the look of bafflement on Loki's face.

 

"Loki means to unleash the hulk, keep Banner in the lab. We're on our way. Send Thor as well."

 

"We?" Loki questioned as she made her way to the door and paused to look at him.

 

"You can come out, we have what we need, we won't be needing to use your...techniques." Natasha's looked to the shadows as John stepped out, not taking his eyes of Loki who looked shocked at the presence he hadn't noticed.

 

"He didn't tell us where the Tesseract is." As he spoke in his gruff voice, he walked over to stand in front of Loki, analysing him coldly. 

 

"Ah the legendary John Wick, I did my research into the worlds most dangerous players when I arrived here. For SHIELD to call upon such a lost soul to save them, they must be truly desperate. Tell me, how is your wife?" Loki smirked, knowing he was getting under the assassins skin when John clenched his jaw, his hold on his gun tightening.

 

"Wick, don't. We need him alive and you know Thor will never let you harm him." Stepping up behind him like a frightened deer approaching a raging lion, Natasha spoke cautiously, the amount of cautious she was using gave Loki pause, she was scared of this mortal but not of him, a god.

 

"You speak of power yet your eyes show someone who has endured plenty of torture, a victim." John's words were cold, unforgiving, as Loki widened his eyes in shock. Loki went to threaten him, but John was not finished yet.

 

"You talk of monsters, but you've lived as a Prince until now, you have no idea what a monster truly looks like. So, why don't you look into my eyes because trust me, the stories you've heard about me, have been watered down. I suggest you never mention my wife again if you wish to keep your life because I assure you, nobody, not even your brother, would be able to stop me from killing you. Be seeing you." Straightening his black suit jacket, John turned and left the room, leaving Loki speechless with a hint of fear in his eyes. The Avengers all stood watching the events through a camera, their mouths gaping as they watched the deadly man leave the room, Thor in disbelief as his silver tongued brother was, for the first time in his life, speechless.


	5. The Plan

"You were a spy." John's words were not a question, but a statement.

 

"Yes. A good one at that, one of the best. You won't have heard of me before now, I was involved in the higher stuff involving the government rather than the underworld. You work in the shadows of the underground, I worked in the shadows of the light. I managed to get out, joined SHIELD, I help save lives now, instead of taking them. You retired, you got out. You could do it again, work for SHIELD?" Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she watched as he mulled over her words, considering them before he spoke.

 

"This life, the killing, the hunting, it's all I've ever known. When I was with Helen, everything felt right but now she's gone and I...it doesn't matter." Shaking his head as he scratched the scruff of his beard, he cut off what he was saying, falling into a tense silence as they walked to the lab. 

 

 

 

Rolling her eyes at the sounds of arguing, Natasha stepped into the lab with Wick, turning to directly address Banner.

 

"You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?"

 

"I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed." Banner scoffed as his annoyance grew. 

 

"Loki is manipulating you." Stepping forward, she tried to calm him down as John analysed the room and the occupants who all looked ready to start fighting each other. 

 

"And you been doing what exactly?" Banner's voice was thick with sarcasm.

 

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you." The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Preparing for the worst, John silently moved near Banner, knowing he was the primary risk. 

 

"Yes and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I'd like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

 

"Because of him." Fury pointed at Thor accusingly.

 

"Me?" Thor frowned, pointing to himself in confusion.

 

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet, who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned."

 

"Don't lie and create excuses. You create weapons because you can, because you have the power to, I'm familiar with those types of people Nick Fury." John glared at the man in an eyepatch, seeing through his façade.

 

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor began, ignoring the assassins words, however he knew they were true.

 

"But you're not the only people out there, are you? And you're not the only threat. The worlds filling up with people who can't be matched, that can't be controlled."

 

"Like you control the cube?"Steve spoke up for the first time.

 

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war." Thor stepped forwards angrily, John couldn't help but agree with him.

 

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with something." Fury tried to defend his actions, but it was clear that nobody agreed.

 

"A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down." Tony spoke sarcastically, no humour in his voice.

 

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark." 

 

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep-" Steve started to agree only for Tony to cut him off angry.

 

"Hold on. How is this about me?"

 

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" John watched on with weary eyes as the group devolved into arguing, nothing the blue stone in the sceptre start to vibrantly glow. Blocking out the arguing happening around him, he scanned the room, counting the exits and advantage points. Pulling out his gun, he loaded it, readying himself for a battle. Being the most feared hit man in the underground, he knew his fair share of battle tactics, causing your enemy to fight was obviously Loki's play. 

 

As the team bickered, he noticed Banner started to reach to grab the sceptre, quickly pulling his gun up to his head as he spoke in a deadly calm manner, firing his gun into the air to get the groups attention before returning it to Bruce.

 

"I wouldn't, Doctor." He tiled his head to jester to the sceptre at Bruce's confused look.

 

"This is Loki's plan, can you be any more oblivious. Your emotions distract you from the mission and the enemy wins. Focus." John growled, moving towards the door to go guard Loki, anticipating an assault, the Avengers all watching him with expressions mixed from fear to shock.

 

A sudden explosion caused John to go flying into the wall in the hallway, grunting as his ribs smashed into the hard steel. He could vaguely see Steve and Tony running off through the smoke.

Cautiously moving though the hallways towards where Loki was being kept, John walked in a battle ready stance, his gun extended like another limb to him. 

 

Hearing heavy boots rounding the corner, the sound of a gun clicking, John raced forwards. Shooting the first enemy that rounded the corner in the head, he kicked another one back, shooting his stomach and then head. The other three of Loki's agents began to shoot at him. Using one of the bodies as a shield, John released a hail of bullets from his gun until it was empty. Not bothering to reload, John threw the gun into one of the attackers, hitting him square in the face. Two men dressed in tactical gear ambushed him, but he was ready for them, kneeing one in the gut and spinning to punch the other. Grabbing the wrist of the fist aimed for his face, he twisted it savagely, hearing the satisfying snap as the attacker screamed in pain. Pulling a small knife from his boot, he spun and stabbed the other man before spinning again and using his legs to pin the last one to the ground, snapping his neck with his knees. Jumping to his feet, John scanned the area filled with dead bodies, seeing no other opponent he rubbed a bit of blood of his suit, straightening his tie before resuming his mission to get to Loki.

 

 

A few other agents stood in his way, however he quickly took care of them before he made it to the cell. Thor stood inside the cell, screaming as Loki stabbed Coulson in the back and moved to drop the cell from the aircraft.

 

"Get out of here!" Thor yelled upon seeing Wick, drawing Loki's attention to the man who stood with a vicious look on his face, his guns and knives discard in the hallways whilst fighting.

 

"Step away." The way Wick growled the words would send even he most fearless person running, however Loki stood his ground, believing he was the one with the power.

 

"You are weaponless, what will you do to stop me? A god." Loki laughed, scanning John and seeing no weapons.

 

"I don't need weapons to kill you." With that statement John leapt forward and began the battle.

 

The blows exchanged between the two was like watching a synchronised dance, they were both talented fighters, however it was clear who had the upper hand. Thor shouted, unsure on what he was concerned about, the safety of his brother or his new companion.

 

Kicking his leg out, John flipped Loki to the ground, yanking his sceptre from his hands, pointing it at the god.

 

"How? You are a mewling mortal! I am a god! You can not defeat me!" Loki raged, using his power to create a duplicate who went to grab at John, however he could sense the second presence and immediately turned, stabbing the duplicate and spinning, placing the blood coated tip of sceptre to Loki's neck.

 

"I'm John fucking Wick." Gong to stab the real Loki, everything happened within a second.

 

Thor yelled "No", fearful for his brother causing John to momentarily pause to glance at him, which was enough time for an agent to appear, shooting him in the side giving Loki the chance he needed to escape. Grunting, John furiously watched as Loki disappeared, pressing into his side as it bled profusely from the bullet would.

 

"Son of Wick! You are injured!" Thor stepped forwards, concerned as John opened the cell doors just as Fury ran in with some agents to help the dying Coulson.

 

'I've had worse." John grimly stated, walking from the room to patch up his injury.


	6. Happy Hunting, Mr Wick.

"Looks painful." Turning his head to address the voice, he saw Natasha stood against the wall of his room, watching as he grabbed a needle and thread to stick his bullet wound, luckily the bullet had gone all the way through and was not still inside him.

"It's part of the job." John hissed as he began to stitch.

"Let me." Frowning, she took the needle and thread from his hands, kneeling down next to him as he sat on his bed shirtless and covered in blood, his suit carefully laid next to him even though it was ruined.

"I can do it." Not used to help, John didn't quite know how to accept it.

"I know you can." Refusing to stop helping, Natasha continued to carefully stitch him up.

"I have sources, I'm going to find Loki's location, the Tesseract will be with him." He spoke up just as she finished. 

He didn't thank her, he simply nodded, his way of showing his gratitude and she understood. 

"I'll tell the others. Contact me when you have a location. Just...be careful, Wick."

"John. You can call me John." Shrugging his bloody suit jacket and shirt back on, he stood and left the room to look for answers.

 

 

 

Walking into the posh hotel called the Continental, John walked with confidence, ignoring the fact the place went silent when he entered, all eyes on him.

 

"Is the manager in?" Speaking to the front desk receptionist, Charon, he relaxed slightly at the familiar environment. No business could be conducted on Continental ground, he wasn't safe, but it was unlikely for anyone to attack him here unless they wanted to face the consequences and be excommunicated. 

 

"He is always in, should I announce your arrival, Mr Wick?"

 

"Please." Nodding at Charon, John walked through the hotel towards the bar where he knew the manager would be.

 

"Winston." Sitting down in the plush chair in front of the older man, John wasn't surprised to see a glass of bourbon waiting for him.

 

"Jonathan, I've been expecting you. I heard you're involved with SHIELD."

 

"Yes, I need the location of this man." Sliding a photo of Loki across the table, John sipped some of the alcohol.

 

"This information is already well known by me, its not like he's hiding. He's in New York, Stark Tower." Winston smiled, happily giving John the information. He knew about everything going on in the world, especially when it involved John Wick, so he had prepared , knowing John would come to him. 

 

"Thank you, Winston." Nodding in gratitude, John downed his drink, standing and placing a single gold coin on the table, the currency of the underworld.

 

"Good luck, Jonathan."

 

Walking out of the bar room, John walked past Charon in the reception, having got the information he needed.

 

"Happy hunting, Mr Wick."

 

 

"Agent Romanoff, he's at Stark Tower, I'll meet you there."

"It's Natasha. And John, if we get out of this alive, I'm taking you out for a drink." Her voice was soft yet demanding, causing a chuckle to be heard over the phone from John.

"I guess I better survive then." Hanging up, John got into the car Winston had waiting for him, peeling out onto the road and heading for Stark Tower.

 

The closer he got to the centre of New York, he noticed more and more chaos. Chaos was literally reigning down from the skies throng an enormous portal. Double checking he had his guns, he placed them into the holders on his jacket. Increasing the speed, he expertly weaved in-between the panicked public. Loading a large assault rifle, he pushed the car door open, effectively knocking one of the alien invaders out with the door. Leaning out of the now destroyed door, he made sure to keep one hand on the steering wheel whilst shooting incoming aliens with his other hand.

 

He could see Natasha, Barton and Rogers fighting in the distance. Speeding up even more, going well beyond the speed limit, he jerked the steering wheel, drifting the car to a sudden top in front of them. Stepping out of the car, he started to shoot any aliens near him, giving Natasha a nod in greeting. John took Barton's place, holding back the invaders with Natasha whilst Clint and Steve rescued nearby civilians.

 

"Long way from what you're used to?" Natasha laughed whilst shooting beside John.

 

"You could say that." Discarding the now empty gun, he swiftly pulled out another gun from his waistband, wasting no time before getting back to shooting, all headshots perfectly hitting the targets.

 

It wasn't long before Clint and Steve returned to the fight, the army would not stop coming and it was increasingly obvious to John that they couldn't keep this up forever. Having used all the ammo he had on him, John grabbed a spear from one of the dead aliens, rushing forwards to engage in hand to hand combat.

 

Stabbing the spear through one of the aliens, he spun and roundhouse kicked another, breaking its neck. John had not bothered to ask the name of these aliens, to him a target was a target, he didn't need to know the name of the species.

 

The sound of thunder drew his attention to Thor who dropped down from the ground, seemingly injured. Upon closer inspection, John could see the slight trail of blood coming from his side, he had been stabbed, although it was clear that the knife was small and had little impact. 

 

"What's the story upstairs?" Steve questioned Thor as soon as he saw him. John went back to killing the horde of aliens, making sure to listen in case the conversation was important.

 

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable."

 

"Thor's right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony's voice flooded through the small earpieces the team wore, including John who had equipped one before he left the helicarrier.

 

"How do we do this?"

 

"As a team." Steve responded to Natasha, sounding more confident than he felt. 

 

John had always worked alone, he had never been in a team... but he found he quite liked it.


End file.
